1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable and deployable antenna assembly and, more particularly, to a retractable and deployable antenna assembly for use with a portable computing device in wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless technology becomes increasingly more popular, being currently implemented in diversified types of products such as a wireless computer keyboard, a wireless computer mouse, a portable computer, etc. A wireless transmission is advantageous for the reason that it does not necessitate connection cables, which facilitates the portability of the wireless communication equipment and makes its use very convenient. However, when wireless transmission is implemented, an important consideration is the installation of the antenna. An inadequate design or installation of the antenna usually constitutes an obstacle to a proper transmission and reception of information data. Generally, a rod-type antenna having its axis upwardly oriented provides better transmission and reception characteristics than dish-type antenna.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portable computer 10 that implements wireless communication usually needs the installation of a rod-type antenna 12 that is connected to the MODEM or the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card of the computer. Due to this necessary connection, the antenna therefore is usually mounted at a lateral side of the portable computer. When wireless communication is performed, the antenna 12 has to be erected upward to obtain optimal transmission and reception characteristics. As a result, while typing on the keyboard, the user's hands 14 may involuntarily touch the antenna 12. Manual typing on the keyboard therefore is inconvenient and, furthermore, repeatedly touching the antenna 12 may cause loosening of its connection and even the damage of the antenna 12. Additionally, the conventional assembly of the antenna 12 usually does not allow a convenient arrangement, and the antenna 12 often forms a protruded shape over the portable computer that usually has a planar and smooth contour. With the antenna mounted thereon, the portable computer therefore cannot be conveniently placed in a computer bag. As a result, the antenna is conventionally constructed as an external component that is mounted to the portable computer only when it is needed. If the portable computer has to be placed in a bag, the antenna has to be dismounted.